


fuck you netflix

by brightclam



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Trauma, don’t copy to other sites, rape is fat annie/shaolin but is not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightclam/pseuds/brightclam
Summary: Dizzee turns, looks back at the doorway a few feet behind him. Its comforting darkness beckons him. Last time he went into the tunnel’s darkness, it gifted him Thor. He wonders what it will gift him this time.That is, if he can make it.





	1. dizzee

**Author's Note:**

> a little fix it i dug out of my drafts and fixed up

\---------

The train is there, suddenly, as if it had just popped into existence. It feels like an evil player had just conjured an obstacle into existence, leaving the hapless character trapped between the police and the train. As if his joyful words had summoned it, one last final test before he can make it to the opera.

Dammit, he had been ready to die, then, surrounded by paint, surrounded by Thor. But now there’s no paint---his bag dropped as he fled---and no thor---too slow up the fence, to be put back in that horrible jail again! And Dizzee is so angry, at the police, at the dogs, at the train bearing down at him, at the world itself. He’s not going to die here, he’s got so much left to do.

So he stares the train down, glaring at it’s terrifyingly large form. It's light shines blindingly bright, like the stage lights that had surrounded him and his brothers. It isn't the light at the end of the tunnel, it's the light in the tunnel, and it’s angry. It roars towards him, shaking the earth, like an angry beast awoken from its slumber.

He turns, looks back at the doorway a few feet behind him. It's comforting darkness beckons him. Last time he went into the tunnel’s darkness, it gifted him Thor. He wonders what it will gift him this time.

That is, if he can make it.

He looks back at the train, gauging the distance, and then breaks into a run. His soles slide on the gravel as he reverses direction, fleeing from the train and towards the dark. He can see the silhouettes of the pursuing police, just now reaching the tunnel.

He makes it to the doorway, scrabbling for a handhold and pulling himself into the small concrete arch. The police finally realize the gravity of the situation and begin to yell. They can't see him, they don't know he's safe from the train.

It rushes past him, blowing hot wind into his face, as if it's frustrated it didn't get to run him down. Once it’s rumble fades, he can hear the police’s panicked voices:

“Shit, did he get hit?”

“Damn, I don’t want to have to explain another dead kid to the chief. ”

While you search the tracks with your blind eyes, I must find my golden light.

Dizzee retreats deeper into the doorway. It's not the fastest way out, but the police will be busy searching the tracks. They won't give up for a while, not when they think he's dead. 

He runs down the dark hallway, desperately hoping he won't trip. It's dangerous, this passageway is littered with obstacles, but he has to get to Thor before the police return.

Finally, he’s back in open air. He loops back around, to where the throbbing purple light denotes the parked police car. He doesn't see Thor outside, so they must have already put him in the car.

As Dizzee gets closer he can see a figure in the car, throwing himself against the window. It’s Thor, and Dizzee’s heart rises at the sight of him. He runs up to the car and knocks on the window to alert Thor that he’s there. He presses his hand to the window and holds it there. Thor looks up and his eyes go wide, and he presses a hand to the other side of the window, until they could almost be touching if not for the glass between them.

Then dizzee is throwing the door open and Thor explodes out of the police car, throwing himself into Dizzee’s arms. He buries his face in Dizzee’s shoulder, a soft sob breaking free from his lips. Dizzee holds him close, knowing how afraid Thor is of going back to jail, and whispers to him:

“You’re safe, my love.”

Thor finally looks up, his wet eyes shining in the moonlight, and kisses Dizzee softly, desperately, like this might be the last time they ever kiss. Dizzee kisses him back but quickly pulls away; they have to go.

“Come on!”

And they run into the darkness, their paint and bags left behind but what really matters carried with them.

\---------


	2. shao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for this chapter: this is where the implied rape comes in. obviously, annie is involved. there is nothing explict. there is also death and a bit of blood

\---------

Shaolin lies on Annie’s bed, the sheets soft under him but he feels none of it. His brain is a swirling cloud of grey, a sucking black hole that doesn’t let him think or move. Every time Annie touches him, he retreats further into himself. Soon, he thinks there will be nothing left of him. Still; he makes himself bear it. If he doesn’t, he knows what will happen to Zeke. He can’t let that happen, no matter how much he is suffering.

Annie suddenly rises next to him and he flinches minutely, not enough for her to notice, thankfully. She sits up and grins at him, reaching a hand out to run her fingers over his jawline. He trembles under her touch but she thankfully pulls away. She pulls on one of her silk robes as she walks to the other side of the room to take a look out the window. Once there she makes a happy noise and gestures for Shao to join her.

He does, and looks out to see what she’s looking at. To his surprise---and horror---he sees Cadillac being dragged out of a car in front of les inferno. He knows that Cadillac had abandoned Annie after the concert, she’s ranted about it to him before. It looks like her people had finally caught up with him. They drag him from the car to the door, into which they disappear. A few minutes later they hear footsteps on the stairs. Annie coos and prepares herself for her visitor by grabbing a cigar and lighting it before blowing out a cloud of smoke.

Cadillac enters, still being held on both arms by thugs. There’s a bloody impact wound on his cheek but he still looks mutinous. Annie laughs that evil cackle of hers and gestures for the thugs to leave. As they do she strides forwards to grab cadillaic’s chin and tilt the wounded cheek towards her for inspection.

“Cadillac, baby, I knew you’d be back.”

He spits at her, which only makes her laugh again, and snarls:

“You didn’t give me much of a choice.”

As he speaks, his eyes dart over to Shao and they meet eyes for a long moment. Shao feels a feeling of kinship for him; they both tried to escape Annie and now they’ve both been dragged out. Cadillac looks away, looks back again, and away. Shao frowns at the strange behavior and follows his eyes.

There’s a gun, lying on the counter.

His stomach clenches, it looks like the same one Annie had him kill Wolf with. The memory makes him want to vomit. Cadillac’s eyes only grown more insistent.

Pick it up!

They say.

Shao swallows; can he really do this?

Then he thinks of Annie’s hands on him, thinks of her holding a gun and threatening Zeke. Zeke, his wordsmith, his one and only. For Zeke. 

Shao moves, quietly, without Annie noticing. He grabs the gun, which feels heavy and cold in his hand. Then he carefully tosses it in a graceful arc to land in CAdillaic’s waiting hands.

Annie freezes, her confidence turning to betrayal and there, just a hint of fear. 

Cadillac aims.

“Bye, Mama.”  
Shao flinches away from the gunshot and the thump of a body hitting the floor. When he looks back up, Cadillac is looking at him. The gangster gestures with the gun and yells:

“What are you doing? Get out of here!”

Shao runs and doesn’t look back.

\----------


	3. Zeke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short sorry

\----------

Zeke sits in the empty, desolate temple, quietly rapping to himself. He doesn’t know why he comes back here; no one else comes here anymore, not even napoleon. The temple had been Shao’s first of all and it feels wrong to be there without him. 

Zeke regrets what he had said. Given the chance, he would take it back and apologize. He had just been so angry, had wanted to hurt Shao as much as he had been hurt. All the pain of losing his mom and of losing Boo had combined until it had come out in an ugly burst. He wants to be better than that, but it may be too late now.

He startles at the faint sound of footsteps. It must just be someone passing by, he thinks. But they grow closer and closer. He sits up, staring at the front doors in astonishment. It can’t possibly be---

The doors are thrown open, a stumbling figure illuminated by the sunlight pouring in from behind him. It blinds Zeke for a moment but when he can finally see again, he sees the one face he was hoping for. His voice shakes as he speaks:

“Shao?”

The other man looks equally shocked to see Zeke there. He looks like shit, with dark circles under his eyes and his limbs shaking, as if he can barely hold himself up. He asks:

“Zeke?”

Before he can really think about it, zeke is running towards shao and throwing his arms around him. Shao stays stiff for a long moment before melting into the hug. Zeke hugs him with everything he has in him, rocking gently.

“It’s all going to be okay now.”

\----------


	4. boo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, this is shorter than i meant it to be. Sorry

\----------

Ra hears his mom call his name and runs down the stairs and into the salon where she waits. His dad is there too, as well as Dizzee. 

“Yes ma?”

She’s holding her hands to her mouth, her eyes wet with tears. His dad holds the phone, which looks like it had been hastily dropped. His mom finally gathers herself enough to speak:

“Ra, it’s your brother. They’ve dropped the charges.”

Ra stays still for a long moment, unable to believe it. Then he bursts into motion, running in circles around the salon as he whoops:

“Hell yes!”

Dizzee grins and leans in to high five him and his dad and mom watch him with affectionate smiles. Ra stops abruptly and heads towards the front door, yelling behind him:

“Come on, let’s go get him!”

\--------

They pile out of the car in front of the jail, which is an ugly, blocky building. They burst through the front doors and into the waiting room like an overjoyed flood that can’t be stopped. They tell a bored looking secretary who they’re there for and she calls it back. They sit and wait, thrumming with excitement, until a door swings open and a police officer comes through, followed by Boo.

Ra has never seen anything as beautiful as his brother in that moment, looking shaken and small but smiling at them. They rush forwards and encircle him protectively, everyone trying to get a hand on him, to make sure he’s real. He laughs and grins at all of them, pulling mom down into a hug. She gasps:

“Oh, baby...”

Boo pulls away from her to look her in the eyes and says:

“Mom, I’m okay. I’m great, now that I’m out.”

Mom nods tearily and releases him and Ra can’t wait any longer; he sweeps him into a hug. 

“You’re safe now, Boo. We’re never letting you go again.”

Boo smiles into Ra’s shoulder and sighs:

“I know.”


End file.
